Characters Of The 100
by TayaTinkerbell
Summary: My (late) entry for The100PromoProject's theme #CharactersOfThe100. Its a bit of backstory to some of the characters, and it's what I imagine happening to some minor characters (this theme's subject) after the events of the S2 finale. Enjoy!


Jackson was a household name by now and nobody questioned his expertise as Abby's main assistant in the medical world of the ark. But that was different once.

As a young kid, Jackson looked up to his father, a councilman. His mother was well known in the society and so he was deemed a 'privileged' child growing up. It would have only been logical if he followed his father's footsteps and joined the council too. But when at the age of 7 he saw Abby treating one of his close friends, he knew he wanted to do what the woman in the lab-coat did ; Heal people.

Kyle Wick turned out to be perfectly fine by the way. His injuries were only the blame of his own personal clumsiness. Jackson had witnessed Kyle tripping over a metal tube. It had been like that since Jackson remembered. He was always working with tubes and wires and making cool stuff. Jackson certainly had an admiration for it.

When little Jackson was not so little anymore and completed basic education he was already spending time around Abby a lot. Training, taking notes and lots more. He remembers little Clarke looking up at him, waiting to grab Jackson's notebook as soon as the torch would be passed down and Abby would allow her daughter to learn from her. But then one day Clarke didn't show up at medical anymore.

Kyle also disappeared from his life, when he was transferred to engineering which was located on the other side of the Ark. They occasionally saw each other when they got rations and then they exchanged friendly conversations, but the childhood friends were no more.

Kyle regrets that a bit, and now in Camp Jaha it seemed like Earth had given them a new shot. But as soon as Kyle returned from Mount Weather he was either too busy with Raven or Jackson was too busy doing health checks on the delinquents.

One familiar face popped up one day in the medical tent, which was Miller. Miller had always been a bit of a rebel, and Jackson had more than more than once warned him he'd get in trouble one day. Last time he heard anything from Nathan Miller, son of David Miller who was one of the most beloved guards on The Ark, the kid was sent to the sky box at the age of 16 for stealing rations. Jackson must credit the kids creativity, and when he finds out Nathan helped Jasper and Monty and the others rebel against the Mountain Men, the young man gets a pat on the shoulder.

Medically cleared, Nathan returns to the campfire. Most of the delinquents are gathered there, nobody says much. When one of the delinquents asks about Murphy, Monroe says he left with Jaha. And that's the end of the discussion. A long pause follows, and everyone just stares at the fire as if they try to let the past 2 months sink in.

They were no longer 'The 100' but they got referred like that often enough. It was one of the things Harper complained about on one of her rants. That and the adults not allowing them to carry guns. Not that Harper was triggerhappy, but in this world where threats could come from every direction she preferred to have a way of protection. Monty would usually calm her down when she went on her rants.

It wasn't like Monty had much time besides that. He never really know what to do with his day. On the second day after arriving at camp, he and Bellamy had created a little delinquent memorial wall. That was only when Bellamy was literally dragged away from the gate. Wick had given them a blank piece of metal like little kids getting handed a white piece of paper. Originally Bellamy wanted to smash it into pieces, but Monty suggested to use it differently. And so now the piece of metal contained the names of those they had lost. Some they had buried. Some others they didn't. Atom was at the top of the list. Then came Trina and Pascal, followed by Wells. Someone said something about Charlotte, and Bellamy silently sighed before nodding. She was just a troubled girl. She had committed a horrible crime and she couldn't face it.

The Charlotte mention had brought his attention back to the fact that Clarke wasn't here. She should be here, commemorating those they BOTH had lost. As if some motherly sense guided her, Abby then walked into the campfire circle. She took a look at the memorial, and she smiled. "That's a truly wonderful idea kids." Harper almost got up from her seat, ranting about how they were not kids, but Monty stopped her, putting his hand on hers and pinning her down like that. Abby however still caught the tension, and she turned around without saying much more. She had been trying to integrate the kids in the society, but it had been hard so far. Only a few had returned to their old lives, as far as that was an option.

Raven watched Abby walk away and then looked back at Jasper. "Why don't you join them?" she asks, but Jasper doesn't really reply. He hadn't really replied to anything these past few days. Sometimes he'd stare, other times he was asleep…

Miller, Monroe, Harper and Monty usually stayed at the Miller residence. David didn't mind. He once commented saying the kids made him feel young again. Harper didn't like hearing that, but Monty just nodded at her causing her to back off. The residence wasn't big. Harper slept on the couch. Monty took place on the mattress on the floor below. Miller had constructed a somewhat comfortable bed on day three, but then he found Monroe on it one day, passed out from exhaustion, and he hadn't slept there the past two nights. He usually wandered around at night anyways. Camp Jaha was usually quiet then, accept for the guards at the gates talking. Exchanging information. Nathan then usually went up to Bellamy, told him what he heard, and then returned to his residence in time for breakfast. Every day now, Bellamy thought. She should be back every day now. But he was wrong. Another 4 days had gone by, and in the meantime Kyle and Raven had taken over the memorial project. Fox' name was added as one of the last ones. Then Raven did something to it to prevent the metal from rusting. Jasper had actually given her the idea, when he broke his silence around day 6. That was when he suggested Maya's name to be added. Nobody disagreed. He heard one member of the council disagreed, but that was overruled by Abby. And so all the names were listed.

When he passed by the memorial, Sinclair's eyes caught one name. Finn Collins. For some reason it stood out to him. Maybe because he had seen it happen, as opposed to many of the teens that were gathered around the campfire. On day 1, Abby had asked Bellamy to gather those who had been in Mount Weather. Frankly, only 22 showed up. But those 22 all gasped when they heared Finn Collins had died for the Grounder-Sky People allegiance. Most of them had heard whispers on their way back from Mount Weather. But they were either too tired to follow up on the rumors, or they didn't care. But now everyone cared. Maybe it was because they all knew Finn. He had tried to bring the Sky People and the Grounders together. But then he also destroyed a lot of things.

One of the delinquents called out saying he was the blame for most of the Sky People's problems anyways, but then Raven would give him a look and he'd quietly leave the group. That was the last time people said anything about Finn Collins. Raven chose not to talk about it with Kyle at first. It was simply too painful. Then, Kyle told a story about how a mechanic he knew, named Luke, had died trying to repair an air vent that was broken. Kyle didn't say it with so many words, but the Ark was dying long before Finn made his spacewalk. That's when Raven admitted what had happened. That was when she told Kyle about her birthday and her spacewalk that caused so much damage.

Wick was shocked, but he somehow understood. Raven always saw the joy in the little things. She strived for little victories. Raven deserved a spacewalk. It speaks for itself that Kyle didn't go blabbing to Abby about it.


End file.
